Villains
by StarReader2009
Summary: After Edward left, Bella returns to her old life with the company as Gabriella Marie Gray. When the Cullen's come back to the company to help with the villains, they catch Bella's scent as Gabriella Marie Gray. What will Bella do? How will they react?
1. The Decision

Villains

_Chapter 1:The Decision_

It's been two months since the Cullen's left me in forks with the big lie I have lived with for four years now. I had to run from the company because I was a big asset for them and wanted to run to restart my life. I felt defeated the day James fought me because that was the day of the eclipse where I lost all effect of my abilities.

Even though I ran away from my past, didn't mean I would get sucked in with the supernatural. When I encountered the Cullen's, I was impressed with the powers they had but there was more to them than what meets the eye. And I was right. They were vampires; for the past months I became the person who I was; like my brother: colder, meaner, beautiful, and seductive. Of course, today I had gotten grounded because of how late it was when I got home after dinner. I was making a decision of whether I should go back to the way I was.

To be someone of a different appearance was hard of course. I had to be a teenager. Again. Life sucked because I really wasn't eighteen years old. I was actually twenty-four year old women whose brother was a serial killer for powers. I got the whole power hungry thing from my father who was Samson Gray and as I speak dying from cancer and had to live from animals. But my power was different from my fathers and brother, who inherited his power of how things work becoming a killer in the process. My power was different because by choice I can absorb powers and can control that power easily. It's the same with Peter Petrelli but his power doesn't give choices he just absorbs them. Peter's father Arthur who I had encountered was still alive; he was like his son but he is evil and his power was not to imitate but to steal their powers from people and make them human.

Unlike some people I was stronger than Peter, Arthur, and my brother because I had choice. When Arthur tried to steal my powers because one of them was to heal, I gave him a threat if he even dared to touch me I would kill him. I haven't seen him for years because he was one of my teachers that he taught me to control my abilities. During my life with the company, I have the power to manipulate and control electricity; to heal (can barely feel pain but just a tingle); telekinesis; manipulate and control fire (I can't get burned); reading, control, and communicate with my mind; create illusions to everyone in the room, manipulate and control ice/water freezing as well; search people anywhere in the globe; good memory better than any human in existence; paint the future; dream the future; invisibility; flying; stronger than a human; faster than a human; mental and physical shield; teleportation. When I was in Forks and still in contact with the Cullen's, I got Jasper's power to feel and manipulate emotions. I didn't want Alice's ability because I've had enough future seeing and Edward's ability because I have the same ability but different.

I sighed and stood up, walking towards my closet and started to pack. When I was done packing, I got out of the house and towards the reservation. I got to everyone in the reservation who thought they knew me forget me and headed back to the house to get my house my things. After I got everything in my old car that was parked in the garage: a black, sleek Mercedes, I got in my car and drove everywhere so that it could like _I _never existed.

When I was out of town, I manipulated my illusion back to my old self. I knew my black hair was now tied up in a ponytail that I put on with my 'fake' hair, my eyes was still a chocolate brown but it was darker for anyone in a distance they would think it's black, my pale skin was tanner, the whole talking in my sleep would be gone by now because controlled my own mind so whenever I would sleep I would talk but that was gone because it only lasts with the person who I was illusion as along with my personality. My body became more slender, muscular, and beautiful. The only thing that was the same was slightly my bone structure because I kept it that way so that if any of the company came near me they would know immediately. Also my clumsiness is gone, I never was clumsy to begin with but I had to act like I really was clumsy, bad at lying, and wasn't talented.

I knew that I didn't have to do anything with Renee and Phil because they were both former agents wanting to lead a normal life. Phil was my partner but quit then Renee was my partner and when we encountered Phil during a mission he fell in love with Renee as she did too. She quit and married Phil happily in love with him. When I wanted to get away from my life, Renee was the one who suggested to be hers and her ex-husbands daughter and I agreed with her. I wanted re-do so I became seventeen again with a different look and personality, fell in love but lost everything and decided to go back to who I was.

I told her back at the house while I was packing that I decided to go back to New York and work back with company. She was surprised and asked my why. I told her truthfully of my reason was because I didn't have any reason to and because the pain was too much. I loved Renee both as a mother and a friend as I love Phil as a brother and a friend. They were the only friends I made with company; I got along with Elle but I occasionally saw pain and guilt in her eyes because I reminded her of my brother. I forgave her for what she did to my brother but I didn't with Noah because he didn't have forgiveness because the only forgiveness he had was turning my brother of what he called 'a monster'.

My brother is Gabriel Gray but of what he wants to be called Sylar to restart a life full of power, killing, and want of truth. He doesn't know that he's adopted but I felt as bad as he did when he killed the women he thought was his mother and had to live as a watchmaker. I didn't blame him for choosing his life; all I want for him was to be happy and alive. I don't know what become of him but I knew I had to look for him because the killings stopped. I was both relieved and worried because he stopped killing and that maybe the company has him. I was adopted but unlike Gabriel I was given to the company because my father was reckless and got me kidnapped or so he called. I had training and once I had the perfect memory of a waitress in Texas I remembered she was murdered... by my father. I hated him but not my brother because he didn't want to kill only to have power all because of neglection and power but, he was still cared for.

I pulled to the side of the road so I could teleport to the parking lot of the company called Primatech. I heard of the killings that I recognized some that I had captured and was supposed to be in Level 5. I was once in Level 5 because I was somehow dangerous at first and couldn't be trusted with but after awhile some people warmed up to me unlike Noah. I wanted to help because I knew that the company couldn't capture them alone. I knew that if I joined the company again I could never go back to the way I was as Isabella Marie Swan. I would and always would have the life of Gabriella Marie Gray. I changed my name to Isabella because it didn't really fit to have my name as Gabriella. Most people would call me Gabby, Brie, or Ella but most people consider the first two because Elle would get pissed if I was called Ella because then we would be called 'The E Twins' because we're what people called bitchy. I would be calm but Elle would be furious if she heard people call us that. I was like a sister to her; she was the one I got the power to manipulate and control electricity.

When I was at the building to the company, I got out of the car, closed the door, and walked towards the front doors. As I walked through the halls, I noticed that a lot of things had changed. Not much people walked through the halls; I wasn't surprised at all. When I walked in the hall, everyone was staring at me some were surprised, happy, scared, or terrified. I rolled my eyes at them. It didn't matter to me; everyone reacted that way with me. Gabriella Marie Gray is in the building and shall beware of anyone who crosses my path.


	2. New Changes

Villains

_Chapter 2:New Changes_

I walk towards Bob's office with everyone still staring at me. When I opened the door, I was surprised it wasn't Bob Bishop but Angela Petrelli sitting in her seat behind the desk who just looked not surprised to see me.

I closed the door behind me before I cautiously walked toward Angela as she greeted me.

"Hello, Gabriella. It's been awhile," she said, leaning back on her chair as I walked toward her, expressionless.

"Hello, Angela. It has been awhile," I replied, sitting down with one leg atop the other, crossing. "What happened to Bob?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

"He's dead. Your brother killed him," she answered, expressionless.

I nodded. I never liked him. Always wanted control of everything because everyone underestimates him but the company employees. I've known him as long as Elle had; but I know things better than her like what he did to her and made her forget because of the Haitian.

"What brings you here, Gabriella?" she asked, straightening her back crossing her legs like a lady.

"I heard that some of the Level 5 villains escaped, am I not correct?" I asked to be confirmed with her nodding. "I want to help you. You need me for I helped the company to capture some of them since they couldn't touch me nor barely hurt me."

She gave it some thought of my words then nodded in agreement. "We could use your help with a power like yours. You could be useful for us."

I narrowed my eyes. I used Jaspers power to feel her emotions: she was wary, happy, curious, and… worried? Why was she worried or most importantly what was she worried about?

"What are you hiding from me, Angela?" I asked, suspicious.

She was unsurprised of my question. I was like my brother in a way. Wanting to know the truth that was why I got the mind reading from Matt Parkman in the first place.

"I had a dream about what's about to happen tomorrow and… you get a bit… testy with them-" I cut her off.

"'Them'? Who is 'them'?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She cleared her throat before she said, "An old friends… coven is coming to help us with some assistance for the Level 5 escapees."

I froze at the word 'coven' that she muttered. I shook my head. It couldn't be the them, it can't be the Cullen's.

"I'm sorry, did you just say coven?" I needed confirmation that of what she said isn't true. She can't know about vampires. People aren't supposed to know. I snorted we aren't supposedly human.

"Yes, the coven is more of family than coven. They are the Cullen family. They're coming tomorrow but are going to call any minute now. I know your history with them and became heartbroken because of their leave right?" she explained.

I was stunned. I was sure to say that. I knew about Angela's ability but I never knew that she knew _that_ much. I guess she was watching over me. She was of course the person who gave me courage and helped me become who I am now.

"Yes, I have a history with the Cullen's, may I ask why?" I was curious of why she was telling me this now. Mostly she would just tell the truth after she announces what is what.

"I decided to put them in your care as your partner or in this case partners," she explained. "I knew you were coming before I knew they were coming and wanted to put you with… Noah and Gabriel-" I cut her off.

"What," I yelled. Gabriel… he was here. He's here… I need to talk to him. Yeah, I need to talk to him.

"Gabriel is fine but, before you do anything," she paused. "He doesn't know about you or your father. He knows about being adopted just… by someone else."

I felt the sadness and shock run through me until I heard her thoughts I was infuriated with her.

"Why," I shouted at her, standing up. "Why did you tell him _you_ gave him up for adoption and not tell him about me?" I was furious. How could she? How could she take away my only chance for the two of us to become brother and sister?

"It was the only way for him to help us capture the Level 5 escapees and a way for him to stay," she tried to explain. I scoffed, pacing back and forth. I knew that already but the fact that she lied to him for her own gain was terrible ending bad for them both.

"All you will do is hurt him," I said, stopping in front of her the desk between us. "I'm his sister whether or not I have met him I want him happy and alive with the truth, not some lie about his family that would end up hurting him getting scarred for the lies that you fed him in."

"Gabriella, understand that if I had not told him about you he would hurt you and many others," she tried to tell me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose briefly before turning to her, hands at my sides.

"I don't understand of why you lied to Gabriel but I dare say that if you hurt him-" she cut my threat off.

"He has Claire's abilities," she said, sadly. I hesitated. Claire was Noah's adopted daughter. I haven't seen her in four years nor connected with her besides seen her with Eden and Noah back at Texas in watch of her, wary but became friends with her in the end but she didn't know about me being Claire's serial killers sister.

"Claire's dead then?" I couldn't help ask with her healing abilities and all because there was always a possibility that she would live.

"Claire's not dead but was emotionally scarred for life of playing cat and mouse with him before cutting her head open," she answered. I winced. I wasn't shocked but was… sad for Claire. I was angry for Gabriel but it's his choice not mine; I wont be happy about it or encourage him but all I can do is let him choose his way of life.

"I'm angry at him but," I took a deep breath, "it's his choice for doing that and that happened not to long ago am I right?"

"Yes," she answered, nodding her head. She looked at me with confusion. "Why," she asked. I was confused. "Why are you defending him after everything that he has done, everyone that he has killed?"

My eyes tightened in frustration and pain. I knew why because I didn't want him to be hated, wanted, scared, and most of all needed. I was like that and he had to relive my life but with different specifics. I wanted Gabriel to have a family. But no, he had to live with this lie.

I shook my head ignoring her question and now asked, "Where is he? I wont tell him the truth but if there's a day that he finds out and wants to kill you for lying I wont stop him."

She nodded, telling me, "He's in Level 5 end of the hall to the right." I left as soon as she said 'Level 5'.


	3. Brother

Villains

_Chapter 3:Brother_

As I walk towards the door to Level 5, I can't help but think about how he will react of how little similar we are. Physically: our looks and personally: our interests. The company had a picture of him and I noticed similarities. Our hair, our eyes, our skin tone, and our likes and dislikes just by looking at him. We wear plain clothes though becoming who he was now changed a little like the sweater vests, the hairdo, and the look in his eyes: it was hunger. The look I knew when I first saw it on my father after discovering I could heal.

I know what I wear is plain yet hot. I was wearing a dark blue tee, black jean jacket, suit pants for women, and black two-inch-heeled flats. I took my hair down, shook it a little, and ran my hands through it. I knew that something or some_one _might just happen but just to be wary. I rarely wore my hair as a ponytail because fights aren't too pretty and the hair could be a good asset but for Gabriel I'll be sure he wouldn't but it's just a habit.

I opened the door and walked towards a hall where it leads to some empty cells where the villains should be except some were already captured and put in the cells. I remembered Angela's words and looked at my right side to hear a heartbeat in the cell at the end of the hall just as Angela said. I forgot to mention another power I have and it was hearing from a distance that no other human could; I forget about some of my powers sometimes even though I have the power of having good memory. I took a deep breath before slowly walking towards the heartbeat where the person should be at now.

As I walked towards the cell, I was slightly nervous though I didn't let it show. The only thing I show as Gabriella is coldness just like her black heart even though it's still beating. Isabella and Gabriella are two different people in a way that is easily noticed. Gabriella was mean, hard, cold-hearted, and hard to decrepit. Isabella was the opposite: she was nice to everyone, smart, a blushing maniac, good-hearted, delicate, and easy to decrepit. When I'm Gabriella, it was with the company and other people who are an unknown to me. When I'm Isabella, it's with my friends, kids, and my family. Ever since forks I softened up slightly because as Isabella I became a little nicer but it didn't really change me by heart. I could be both by my birth name Gabriella Marie Gray. Gray is my real last name since the company couldn't really lie to me since I gave choice of wanting to read minds as a little girl. I was a Petrelli at first because Arthur and Angela were like my parents but I knew they weren't because I wanted to know what the word adopted was and asked if I was after they were done explaining to me. They hesitated at first but told me that they knew who they were but can't find them only know information telling me my last name was Gray not Petrelli.

By that day, I kept thinking about my parents, wondering what they were like and such. I gave research when I was sixteen but with luck at the age of seventeen but that was after I got the good memory power and wanted revenge for my mother. I thought I was an only child back then but once he told me I have a brother memories flooded back to me when I was a baby and my brother and such. I became more in need of finding him but once I found out that from my aunt Virginia Gray that he didn't know he was adopted I was saddened but still hopeful that we would meet again. She gave me information about his life, about his likes and dislikes even though she didn't remember that much, and about his job. I remember that in her mind I heard her thinking him wanting to be a doctor or something successful than a watchmaker. Unlike her I gave her 'son' an impression comment that stunned her. That day was sad for me because unlike me we were alike but I wasn't so ignored but I was happy that he got at least a normal life unlike me which made me more sad. That day I left him to his life as a watchmaker.

I got mad when the company called me during my time in Forks to tell me about a killer named Sylar finding out back at Odessa, Texas that it was my brother. At that news I was shocked; I knew that his powers would manifest eventually but I didn't know it was like our fathers power of knowing of how things work. The hunger of powers was I inherited in fake hunger but not strong like my brother and my father like a want not a need to be fed on. I visited Texas one day during my stay in Forks with Charlie.

I visited him and encountered the Haitian. His powers were to make you forget and not have powers. He thought I was a threat at first when he sensed that I was like him. He took away my powers and fought me. But the whole losing powers was no problem to see that I was also a good fighter and better than the company here in New York. Noah found us and stopped the whole thing before either of us gets hurt but it was mostly because the Haitian for he was weakening. I was stronger than him and my power stunned him even though he didn't show it on his face but his eyes.

When Gabriel escaped, I stopped my encounters with the company and continued on with my restarted life. As I got closer and closer to the cell at the end of the hall in the right, I could see the inside but mostly focused my attention to my brother. He was laying down on the concrete bed, his eyes closed, his hands folded on his stomach, probably thinking by the way his heartbeat is fluttering a little and by the looks of Jasper's power confused and nervous. He was wearing a gray tee shirt, gray pajama pants, and no shoes. I gulped in nervousness.

I guess he heard me gulp because he opened his eyes and sat up, looking through the glass, at me. He looked at me with his supposed 'black' eyes that held confusion when he saw me. He looked me over at what I was wearing then he looked at my face that held no emotion. I felt his emotions: he was frustrated, confused, and a small part of him was wondering. I met his blank eyes with my own.

After a moment with our stare-off, I smiled surprising him and making him suspicious of me of why I was here from his thoughts. He must have felt me because he blocked me even though it's not as strong as mine I didn't fight him to breaking it. I smiled a genuine smile and walked closer to the glass so metaphorically speaking we could touch. He got off his spot on the bed still looking at me and walked closer to the glass towards me. When he was near the glass, I sat down on the concrete near the glass between us. We stared at each other before he broke the silence staring in my eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. I kept my expression blank but still didn't answer immediately. I pretended to give it some thought but I already knew my answer.

"Gabriella. Gabriella Marie Gray," I answered, truthfully. I didn't want our relationship full of lies but technically one lie will be hidden by the truth I so desperately wanted to tell him.

He was surprised but from his thoughts he was shocked that his 'father' had a child before he was brought into the family but was secret. That last thought made him angry.

"Who's your parents?" he questioned or more likely demanded. I kept my face blank and answered in a way that is both truth and lie.

"Angela and Arthur Petrelli though technically their my adopted parents. I found out when I was six actually and began my search when I was sixteen but found them at seventeen in revenge for something that made me hate them. They're dying and the difference was my father tried to kill me so he can get better but I won the fight and in the end left my parents to die they are still alive but right now I hope they are. I can't remember their names because that was a long time ago. I left my adopted parents so that I could lead a normal life but that was just four years ago and I couldn't take it anymore with the pain I delt with for the past few months and came back here," I looked at him to see he was surprised of how easily I told him without saying 'no' or anything. I smiled in hopes of lightening the mood and playfully, chided, "Hey, no more moping and more smiling it can help sometimes you know." It did.

He smiled slightly at my words. He put his hand on the glass, looking at me. I put my hand on the glass in return shadowing his, looking into his eyes. In his eyes was something I was happy to see: happiness, light, and amusement none of that cold, blank, and dark in his eyes he usually has. I would change his thoughts of me into some sisterly ways since in some technical sense that I think for some twisted way that we kind of are in Angela's lie but to be honest with him will be only me. We were siblings that he in a way didn't know that we were even related. I heard Angela call me in her mind suddenly.

_Gabriella, come to my office. No excuses come. Now, _Angela thought no ordered. I groaned in irritation. God, she always messes up my mood. Gabriel raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Angela, is calling me I have to go now," I said, standing up from my place putting some space between us that doesn't include the glass.

I could tell by his thoughts that he was curious and also his eyes. "How do you know that?" I knew he couldn't help but ask because he's thinking that's my power but for some weird reason that the hunger didn't activate. I knew that I didn't activate my fathers so for my opinion of his hunger similar to my fathers that it wouldn't work on me because of our blood relation was now a simple fact.

I smiled at him and said, "I have to go," instead of answering his question. And with that I left with a smile on my face though I let it go as I neared the door to outside where the life of Gabriella came back I show no emotion.


	4. The Call

Villains

_Chapter 4: The Call_

As I walked in Angela's office, I can't help but feel irritated. I saw Angela their sitting behind her desk as always as I walked back from the seat I sat on moments ago.

As I sat down, I asked, irritated, "What?" She sighed. She knew that I was really stubborn so whenever she ordered me something I kept saying excuses and such I knew that I could never really argue with her even though she wasn't my real mother but I still cared for her but just enough that I trust her but in my word would let anything happen to her by my decision since she raised me into a proper lady but yet I would overreact or my temper would flare like fire.

"The Cullen's will be calling in a few seconds so I called you if you want to hear the conversation so you wouldn't be left out," she answered, looking pointedly at the phone once she finished her sentence that ringed in response.

I nodded. I wanted at least to hear one of the Cullen's voice so that everything would be dealt with slightly. She picked up the phone and said, "Hello," politely. I used my hearing to hear the voice I never thought I would hear.

"Hello, Angela," Carlisle greeted. I was thankful that it was Carlisle but I knew it would be him because he was the head of his family and could keep them in line. "It's great to hear your voice again."

"Likewise," she agreed, looking at me. "May I ask that you are calling me for assistance, yes?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, my family and I wanted to help you and one really, _really_ wants to help," he explained. I smothered my laughter, I'm guessing either Alice or Emmett. Angela looked at me that said 'Shut up'.

"We could use the help," she agreed. She looked at me and asked with her mind, _May I mention of you; I wont tell them that you knew them as Isabella Swan._

I nodded in agreement. It was best that at least they would know me as Gabriella Marie Gray. It's best not to lie but sometimes you have to and need to have a purpose.

"May I mention that your family would be partnered with an old friend of mine? I know that you encountered with some of the Level 5 villains but they were a lower level class than you and most of them are already captured and you would have to face some of the villains that are… more dangerous than you and this person is very powerful. More powerful than my son or my deceased husband," she explained.

"That would be fine," he answered. "May I ask who this person is, it would be rude if we didn't know our new partner."

"Of course, her name is Gabriella Marie Gray. She's a tough nut to crack," she muttered lastly as I glared at her. "She's 5'6, has black hair curled at the ends, tan skin, and very, very powerful, my friend. She's twenty-four now but if I were you be careful of her she… she's really cold-hearted, tough, and has gone through a lot of stuff in her life that made her of who and what she is now," she warned as I smiled. I take the stuff about me as a compliment than anything because even though I hate of who I am and the life I live in it came easier to learn of what not to attack or be polite.

"We will, we'll meet you tomorrow. Goodbye," he last said.

"Goodbye and tell Esme and the others goodbye for me," she said, nodding her head.

"I will," he promised before he hanged up. She put the phone back in the receiver before looking at me, leaning slightly forward with her hands folded on the desk.

I nodded to her. "Thank you. I'll be back in my room?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course, everything is everywhere it should be, dear," she confirmed.

I smiled and thanked her before leaving to get my stuff out of my car, going to my room in Level 3, and unpacked my belongings. I got my shorts, my tee shirt, and my toiletries before heading to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. I got out of the bathroom, putting my clothes in the hamper nearby the bathroom door and my toiletries on my desk before sliding under the covers using my powers to turn off the lights before I let darkness take me.


	5. Coming

Villains

_Chapter 5: Coming_

I woke up from my alarm clock on the nightstand that read 6:30 a.m. I pressed the snooze button before sitting up, stretching and getting out of bed. I went to my closet first to pick out some clothes and lay them on my now remade bed (I used my powers to remake my bed as I was choosing my clothes). I chose a black, silk skirt that stops at mid thigh; a black spaghetti strapped shirt that slightly showed my lower back where I got my tattoo as a graduation present at eighteen: it's a black heart with black wings stringed between a vine of curled, red roses that curled at the end at both sides; my black, suit jacket; and my black one-inch-heeled flats.

I dashed to my private bathroom to brush my teeth and brushed my hair before I left the bathroom, leaving the door open. I put my clothes on before I headed back to the bathroom where I brushed my hair putting it to a low ponytail to the left and my bangs covering a part of the right side of my face. I put my shoes on before heading out. I decided to visit Gabriel since Angela is probably in her office busy with paperwork.

I spent half of my day with Gabriel until Noah showed up and ruined my mood.

"Hello, Gabriella," Noah greeted, coldly. Noah and I don't get along well. We've hated each other the moment he said comments about my brother that wasn't acceptable to me.

"Bennet," I greeted back, emotionless. He looked at my brother telling him they have another assignment. That was when I had to leave; I told Gabriel goodbye before I stood up and left for Angela's office. Angela and I spent some time in talking sometimes but when the sun was going down she said something that shook me from my music.

"Brie, they're coming soon. Get up," she told me. I was lying on the couch with my I-pod listening to Decode by Paramore. I was listening to my music seeing of how it related to my life never really paying attention. I got up from my spot on the couch, plucking my earphones from ears, pausing my music before putting it away in my jacket pocket and following Angela outside of the office. She and I stopped near the front door with me behind her but close just to be wary.

After an hour, it was dark and we were waiting for the Cullen's. After awhile, I could hear fast cars driving towards the parking lot and I knew what that meant. The Cullen's were here. They parked, got out of their cars, closing their doors and heading towards the front doors towards the building.

"Their here," I muttered to Angela. She nodded, looking at the doors knowing already they were here. I went back to listening them, they were near the doors now and just opening. I was on my guard but emotionless, looking at the Cullen's who were just entering. I knew by this moment that something bad might happen and only Angela and I knew about that.


	6. Author Note

_**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating or publishing anymore stories on fan fiction but I've been sort of packed up with school and I've been to lazy to write more plus when I started to look over my stories I realized that every time I publish a new story I leave it behind to start a new one so I'm gonna try my best to continue and make new stories with some ideas popping up in my head plus maybe reform my stories so it has a better twist then it does now so wish me luck!**_

_**Love,**_

_**StarReader2009**_

_**P.S. once a chapter or story is added please my readers check 'em out and review but don't be too harsh because despite my long time on fan fiction I'm still new to writing.**_


End file.
